Nouvelle rentre
by MissYue
Summary: Oneshot. SobixRitsuka. Voila une nouvelle rentré pour Ritsuka qui n'a qu'une seul idée "Le" retrouver.


Auteur: MissYue Disclamer: Kouga Yun Couple: RitsukaXSobi

..........................................................................................................................

PDV Ritsuka

Aujourd'hui je fais ma rentré. J'arrive encore en cour d'année à cause du fait que mes autres camarades ne me supportaient plus. Ni maman ni papa son avec moi remarque sa ne change pas et j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seul. Non je ne suis plus seul maintenant il y a Soubi. J'ai envi de le voir. Je suis sur qu'il va m'attendre à la sorti de l'école. Pour moi plus rien n'a d'intérêt a part Soubi. Maman et papa on toujours préféré Seimei à moi maintenant qu'il est parti plus personne ne s'occupe de moi. Il est parti et se fait passer pour mort mais en fait, il en avait juste marre de maman et papa ainsi que de moi. Son petit frère pleurnichard.

J'entre dans la classe et comme je m'y attendais tout le monde me regarde comme une bête de foire. Toutes les filles rougissent, elles sont trop bêtes et trop futile. Quant aux garçons ils n'aiment déjà pas car toutes les filles de la classe n'on plus dieux que pour moi ! Mais pour moi aucun d'entre eux n'a la moindre importance, pour moi le seul qui conte c'est Soubi.

Qu'es ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? Es ce qu'il peint ? Ou autre chose je ne sais pas.

J'aimerais aller vivre avec Soubi mais il dit que je suis encore trop jeune et que je dois au moins attendre l'années prochaine.

Mon nouveau professeur me dit de m'installer à côté d'une fille rouge comme une tomate avec des cheveux rose en couette. Je me demande si elle a mon age vu la taille de sa poitrine. En tout cas elle m'énerve déjà elle n'arrête pas de me pausé plein de question en plus elle s'appelle elle-même par son prénom c'est stupide.

**….**: Dit Ritsuka tu as un portable ? Si oui tu veux bien donner ton numéro à Yuiko. Dit Ritsuka tu…. Tu as une.. Une petite amie ? (O///O)

**Moi**: Non je n'ai pas de portable et même si j'en avais un je ne te donnerais pas mon numéro et non je n'ai pas de petite amie.

**Yuiko**: C'est vrai !!! Alors es ce que tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec Yuiko ? Tu sais, tu es vraiment très mignon Ritsuka.

**Moi**: Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase. Je disais que je n'avais pas de petite amie Mais **UN** petit ami. Donc non je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Et il faut être stupide pour croire que quelqu'un sortirait avec une personne qu'il ne connaît même pas.

A ce moment là je lui rendis son livre et elle se mit à pleurer. Une vrai plait cette fille vivement que la classe se termine pour que je puisse aller voir Soubi. D'ailleurs j'ai menti j'ai un portable mais il n'y a que Soubi qui ais mon numéro. Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il était devant l'école et qu'il m'attendait pour que l'on aille se promener.

La classe se passe et je trouve le temps long. C'est toujours comme ça quand je ne suis pas avec Soubi. Il est le seul à me protéger de mes parents enfin mes surtout ma mère qui trouve que j'ai trop changé par rapport à 'son' Ritsuka. Alors elle me bat et mon père, si on peut encore appelle sa comme ça, ne me défens pas il reste là à me regarder souffrir tout en lisant son journal. Je les déteste eux mais aussi mon frère et tous ces gamins qui pleure quand leurs parents ne leur on pas acheté le dernier joué à la mode. Il me révulse. Enfin la fin des cours !!

Je sors en courant et tu es là en train de fumer une cigarette. Tu es toujours aussi beau. Tu es grand, blond avec les cheveux qui t'arrive juste en dessous des épaules. Tu portes des lunettes de temps en temps mais pas aujourd'hui ce qui me permet de pourvoir mieux voir tes magnifiques yeux bleus. Tu es musclé, mais pas trop et malgré ton visage fin tu ne ressembles pas à une fille alors que moi si. Mais c'est bien car comme sa nous pouvons marcher main dans la main sans que personne ne nous disent quoi que se soit.

Même si tu es toujours de dos je peux voir ton si beau sourire, ce sourire que tu ne fais qu'à moi, je sais aussi que tu as senti ma présence et que tu fais exprès de ne pas te retourner. Alors je cour et te saute dessus. Les autres élèves qui commençaient à sortir nous regarde bizarrement mais je m'en fiche la seule chose qui compte c'est que je sois dans tes bras et que je ne les quitterais pour rien au monde.

Viens au tour de mes camarades de classe de sortir ils sont tous en train de nous regarder. Je suis sur que tout le monde se demande qui tu es surtout par rapport à moi. Je suis soudain pris d'une envi de t'embrasser, tu as dû le remarquer ou alors tu as la même envi que moi car tu te rapproches de plus en plus. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mes camarades histoire que les filles ne se fassent pas de fausse illusion et que les mecs voient que même si je suis gay je suis déjà pris et que je ne risque pas de quitter mon chéri. Puis finalement nos lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser tendre mais passionné sous les yeux écarquillés de tous les passants, les élèves et les professeurs. Nous nous séparons, à regret pour ma part, je me retourne pour regarder les gens de ma classe qui sont estomaqué pour leur dire avec un grand sourire :

**Moi**: Sobi je te présente ma nouvelle classe ! Tu sais toutes les filles me trouvent mignon !

**Sobi**: C'est normal tu es trop mignon, mais tu es à moi. ^^

**Moi**: Sobi tu as du temps ?

**Sobi**: Tout le temps que tu veux.

**Moi**: Cool dis, tu m'offre une glace, please ?

**Sobi**: Ok mais une fois que tu auras fait tes devoirs.

**Moi**: Ok je les ferais dans le parc.

**Sobi**: Si tu veux.

Durant notre petite promenade j'ai réussi à convaincre Sobi de m'héberger dans un mois ou la prochaine fois que mes parents me battent. J'ai tellement hate de vivre avec lui. Parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et qu'il sera toujours le seul dans mon cœur.

**....................................................................................................................................**

**Donnez moi vos imprétions. Une petite review please.**


End file.
